Hiccup Haddock
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is the main protagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, as well as Dreamwork's Dragons. He is the first Dragon Trainer at least known from Berk, after befriending Toothless, a night fury. Also he is the heir to the tribe, his father being cheif Hairy Hooligan Tribe. In the FWM he is currently signed to Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), WWE: Animated under NXT: Animated developmental, and Championship Extreme Wrestling (CEW), where he was formerly a two-time CEW World Heavyweight Champion; he is best known for his career in Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (CXWE). Background *'Series:' How To Train Your Dragon *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 20 *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 198 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) NCW, CEW, WWE: Animated (Formerly) CXWE *'Debut:' 2013 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Berk *'Allies:' Percy Jackson, Mikasa Ackerman (former love interest), Ruby Rose, STREAK, Roadkill (sometimes), Sokka, most of the NCW and CEW face roster, Kat (girlfriend), Po the Panda, Riders of Berk *'Rivals:' Mikoto Nadakai, Patrick Star, Simon the Digger (friendly), Evan Din, Mercury Black *'Twitter:' @TheDragonTamer Wrestling Career 'Northern Carnage Wrestling' 'Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment' 'World Wrestling Entertainment' NXT and Main Roster Call-up (2015–present) Hiccup signed to WWE: Animated in 2015 and was placed in its Developmental, NXT for a while until in January of 2016 where he was called up to the main roster. It's been said that he will form a tag team with fellow DreamWorks character, Po the Panda. 'Championship Extreme Wrestling' CEW: Rebirth, World Heavyweight Champion (2015–2016) Before CEW: Rebirth officially started, Hiccup fought six other men to successfully become CEW World Heavyweight Champion once more becoming a two time world champion. Hiccup would feud with the likes of Mercury Black and Dagur The Deranged before entering a friendly feud with Strider Hiryu. Despite facing Strider more than twice, Hiccup claims to be ready for a third match if ever given the opportunity. This opportunity came through on the January 14 episode of CEW where he lost the title to Strider ending his reign at 94 days however he suffered an concussion by the returning Eric Myers. However even with the injury he sustained it didn't stop him from appearing at CEW Fallout where he engaged into a brawl Mikoto Nakadai out in the parking lot. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Personality Personal Life Around Hiccup's personal life, he's soon to become chief of his village Berk but at the same time must also focus on his wrestling career in CEW. He's known to be one of some who helped CEW finally get off its roots earning him the respect of everyone in CEW. He is great friends with UWE wrestlers Mikasa Ackerman and Percy Jackson with the former being a former crush he had on. His best friend would be Ken Kaneki, who currently isn't any companies as of the moment. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Dragon's Bite'' (Arm-trap Triangle Choke) *''Dragon Tamer'' (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee lift) *''Inferno Blast'' (Package Fallaway Powerbomb) *''The Dark Inferno'' (Swinging Reverse STO) Signature Moves *DDT *Diving Elbow Drop *Double Underhook Suplex *German Suplex *Hurricanrana *Missile Dropkick *Monkey Flip *Roundhouse Kick *Running High Knee to the corner followed with a Bulldog or a Swinging Neckbreaker *Sitout Jawbreaker *Springboard Crossbody *Step-Up Enzuigiri *Tornado DDT Managers * Astrid Hofferson * Streak Nicknames * "The Dragon Tamer" * "CEW's Golden Boy" Entrance Themes * "Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour (CEW; 2013 – present) * "El Phantasmo and the Chicken-Run Blast-O-Rama (Wine, Women and Song Mix)" by White Zombie (NCW; 2013-present) Championships and Accomplishments Championship Extreme Wrestling * CEW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Mr. Money in the Bank (2016, CEW X-Universal Championship Briefcase) Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment * CXWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * CXWE Hardcore Championship (4 times) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Streak Trivia * Hiccup is one of the few amputees in the FWM to win a world title. * Some people believe that Hiccup is the face of CEW as he's been for the company since day one and hasn't left. Also, Hiccup has been in technical terms the first ever and longest reigning champ in CEW history. * In the photo above, Hiccup wrestled as his young self from 2013 to early 2014 only to return in mid 2014 with his HTTYD 2 appearance. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers